


In My Heart I Belong in a House By the Sea

by smaragdbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunion, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor brings Krem's family to Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Heart I Belong in a House By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13275.html?thread=50613979#t50613979) prompt

“By the Gods, finally”, Dalish said when Skyhold appeared in the distance. 

Krem silently agreed with her. Clearing out Therinfall Redoubt had been hard work, especially since no one had really expected that demon to turn up. And then the weather had turned against them, first rain, then snow and both had been accompanied by strong winds that had somehow always blown in their faces.

“I could kill someone for a hot bath”, Skinner muttered.

“You could always kill someone for something”, Rocky said.

“Screw you”, Skinner replied.

“No, thank you. Although maybe Krem here will finally invite that bard for a drink”, he grinned at Krem who felt his cheeks colour slightly.

“None of your damn business”, Krem said.

Rocky sighed. “It seems I’ll have to stick to Grim if I want to avoid any more death threats.”

Grim rolled his eyes.

“No one’s killing anyone or I’ll stitch you up without any elfroot”, Stitches threatened.

/

Skyhold’s courtyard seemed to be even more crowded than usually.

“Did the Inquisitor pick up some new allies?” Dalish asked, sounding a bit excited. She loved meeting new people, especially if they were a bit unconventional and the Inquisitor had a knick for picking up just such people.

“Guess we’ll see”, Krem replied, hoping it wasn’t another bunch of unruly outsiders. There were times when he missed the discipline and organisation that came with being in a proper military unit.

The crowd parted for them as they walked into the courtyard and Krem’s eyes widened when he saw the newcomers. It couldn’t be....

“Dad?” Krem asked as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. But his father crossed the distance between them with three long strides and wrapped his arms around his son as tightly as he could. It was as if a spell was broken and the rest of Krem’s family followed suit and within a heartbeat he was surrounded by his parents and his brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews and brothers and sisters-in-law.

Behind him Dalish didn’t even pretend that she wasn’t crying although she elbowed Rocky when he said something to her about it. No one was stupid enough to mention it when Skinner wiped her eyes as well. Even Grim looked touched.

“Let me look at you, son”, his father said. “Your mother and I were worried sick when we heard about that incident with the army.”

“I couldn’t write you. I wanted to, believe me, but I – “

“We know that”, his mother said warmly. Her hand against his cheek felt a lot rougher than he remembered and her hair had turned white just like his father’s had. “And we are very proud of you. All of us.”

“How come you are here?” Krem couldn’t hold back the question anymore.

“An agent of the Inquisition came to Magister Junius and told him the Inquisition needed tailors. If it hadn’t been obvious that Junius wanted to get into the Inquisition’s good graces, I’d be insulted by how little he sold me for”, his father explained. Around him the other members of his family nodded to show that their story was mostly the same.

“The Inquisition did this?” Krem remembered telling the Inquisitor that his father had sold himself into slavery but he had never imagined....

“The Inquisitor greeted us himself”, his mother said. “He said that you’re a valuable member of the Inquisition and had more heroic deeds to your name than anyone else.”

“My little brother is a war hero”, his sister nudged him in the rips. “Guess that means you’ll usurp the title of favourite uncle from Tarquin.”

“Up until Hermia rips her dress again. Unless you magically learned how to sew properly”, Tarquin replied.

“I did kill a couple demons”, Krem told him, trying to sound haughty which was ruined because he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Did you smash them with your hammer?” Hermia asked. The last time he had seen her she had just learned to walk. 

“I did”, he said just as Dalish yelled, “You’re a damn liar, Krem.”

“Fine, it was a joint effort”, he corrected himself.

“Are those your companions?” His mother asked, looking from Dalish to Skinner and the others. 

“Yes, they are”, he waved them over and introduced them to his parents. He pretended not to see the very interested look Dalish gave his brother. “My boss isn’t here right now.”

“You mean the Iron Bull?” His father asked. “He greeted us together with the Inquisitor. He said he’d never known a better soldier than you.”

“He’s right”, Dalish said decisively. “There was that time and Orlaisian noble had hired us to ....”

/

The moment Krem found him, he hugged Mahariel. “Thank you. I just...thank you.”

“It’s fine. Hope your family doesn’t find it too cold here. Dorian complains about the temperatures all the time.”

“They’re fine, Thank you...thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Mahariel smiled. “Now go back to them. I bet you have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Well done, boss”, Iron Bull said from behind him. 

“Family’s important”, Mahariel replied. “And I’m not a fan of slavery. At all.”

“And you made Skinner cry. Don’t think I’ve ever seen that before.”

Mahariel snorted. “You got me. That was the real plan all along.”

“I’m Ben-Hassrath”, Bull grinned. “You can’t hide anything from me.”

“Plus I hear that one of Krem’s brothers-in-law is a cook. Dorian will be delighted.”

“He must be pretty good in bed if you through all that trouble.”

Mahariel winked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
